Formatear tarjeta SD
'1. Crear las particiones, formatear la memoria SD y grabar el bootloader y el sistema de archivos' Se necesitan dos particiones en la SD, la primera almacenará el boot-loader y la imágen del kernel; la segunda almacenará el sistema de archivos. Para los siguientes comandos se asume que la tarjeta es detectada como /dev/sdb (para conocer el dispositivo asignado a la tarjeta por Linux se debe insertar la tarjeta y ejecutar el comando sudo fdisk -l) '1.1 Desmontar la partición y ejecutar fdisk:' sudo umount /dev/sdb* %%% Desmontar tarjeta %% sudo fdisk /dev/sdb %%% Abrir el gestor de particiones %%% '1.2 Borrar las particiones existentes:' Dentro de fdisk se debe escribir "d" (delete a partition) Command (m for help): d Partition number (1-4): En el campo "Partition number" se debe escribir el número de la partición a ser eliminada, el proceso se debe repetir hasta borrar todas las particiones existentes. '1.3 Crear una partición de 200MB' Dentro de fdisk se debe escribir "n" (add a new partition) Seleccionar partición primaria: Escribir "p" Command (m for help): n Partition type: p primary (0 primary, 0 extended, 4 free) e extended Select (default p): p Partition number (1-4, default 1): 1 Fijar el comienzo de la partición. Al mensaje: First sector (2048-7626751, default 2048): se debe oprimir la tecla enter para asignar el valor por defecto. A lo que la aplicación resonde: Using default value 2048 Fijar el final de la partición. Al mensaje: Last sector, +sectors or +size{K,M,G} (2048-7626751, default 7626751): Ingresar +200M A lo que el sistema responde: Partition 1 of type Linux and of size 200 MiB is set 1.4 Crear la segunda partición en el espacio sobrante en la SD' ' Dentro de fdisk se debe escribir "n" (add a new partition) Seleccionar partición primaria: Escribir "p" Asignar el número de la partición a "2" Command (m for help): n Partition type: p primary (1 primary, 0 extended, 3 free) e extended Select (default p): p Partition number (1-4, default 2): 2 Fijar el commienzo de la partición: Dejar el valor por defecto Fijar el final de la partición: Dejar el valor por defecto First sector (411648-7626751, default 411648): Using default value 411648 Last sector, +sectors or +size{K,M,G} (411648-7626751, default 7626751): Using default value 7626751 Partition 2 of type Linux and of size 3.5 GiB is set '1.5 Cambiar el tipo de la partición 1 a OnTrack DM6 (53)' Dentro de fdisk escribir "t" (change a partition's system id) Escribir "53" Command (m for help): t Partition number (1-4): 1 Hex code (type L to list codes): 53 Changed system type of partition 1 to 53 (OnTrack DM6 Aux3) '1.6 Cambiar el tipo de la partición 1 a Linux (83)' Dentro de fdisk escribir "t" (change a partition's system id) Escribir "83" Command (m for help): t Partition number (1-4): 2 Hex code (type L to list codes): 83 Al finalizar se debe tener la siguiente tabla de particiones, la cual se obtiene al ejecutar el comando "p" (print the partition table), los datos que se ven a continuación son para una memoria sd de 4GB; Device Boot Start End Blocks Id System /dev/sdb1 2048 411647 204800 53 OnTrack DM6 Aux3 /dev/sdb2 411648 7626751 3607552 83 Linux '1.7 GUARDAR LOS CAMBIOS REALIZADOS' Una vez finalizada la creación de las particiones se deben guardar los cambios en la tabla de particiones de la SD para esto debe ejecutar el comando "w" (write table to disk and exit) Command (m for help): w The partition table has been altered! Calling ioctl() to re-read partition table. Syncing disks. '1.8 Formatear la segunda partición como ext3:' sudo mkfs.ext3 /dev/sdb2 Una vez terminados todos los pasos anteriormente listados, la memoria sd está lista para almacenar el sistema de archivos del usuario y la imagen del kernel.